Grok
Grok /ˈɡrɒk/ is 30 year old, 3rd-level Half-orc Paladin. Standing a towering 6'5" tall, his 246 pound frame is extremely intimidating. Black eyes gaze out from beneath greasy, purple hair, which contrasts oddly with his olive-coloured skin. Of anonymous noble origins, Grok doesn't speak of his paternal lineage; though, his mother's side was the ill-fated Tresendar family of Old Phandalin. He bears both family emblems on two signet rings, but rarely flashes them publicly. Despite being half human, Grok shuns the race, and has been known to be excessively belligerent and racist after consuming alcohol (which is always). He is particular fond of whiskey. To complete his shining personality, Grok is of chaotically evil alignment. His allegiance lies only with Jass and whomever he travels with. Having reached 3rd level, Grok is meditating on the right oath path to take. Grok's Adventure The road to Phandalin From The Road to Phandalin. Following his companion, Jass, Grok reluctantly joined a party containing a human named Donnie. Grok instantly regretted agreeing to the adventure when Donnie attempted to touch him. After a short scuffle with some goblins, another human named Zinda joined the party. Grok was not amused. The party acquired a pest named Uvula, which Grok immediately regarded as future target practice. Uvula helped the adventurers reach a cave, where Jass brilliantly beheaded a bugbear. The "Pink Paint Bomb Incident" ... and more humans From The Eating Cave and Welcome to Phandalin. After a rest, Grok and the rest of the party awoke to prank by the gnome, Bubbles. The "Pink Paint Bomb" incident left most of the party fuming, but Grok was somewhat amused—the gnome's quirks helped lessen the indignity of traveling with humans. Further into the cave, the party encountered the goblin Yeemik and his small band of goblins holding a human hostage. The goblins demanded ransom for the human. In what could only be attributed to a desire for treasure (and goblin murder), Grok agreed to take a small purse to Yeemik in exchange for the human. However, the purse was an illusion cast by Bubbles; when Grok approached Yeemik, he felt the doubt in the tiny goblin, and opted to simply murder him outright. The high elf rogue, Aellora, put Yeemik's out of his misery with an arrow. Much to Grok's chagrin, the rest of the goblins were allowed to flee the cave. And to make matters significantly worse, the human prisoner joined the party. With three humans in tow, Grok became even more reclusive and began cozying up to a bottle of Jass' whiskey at every opportunity. Grok's mood was only slightly uplifted when the party unanimously agreed to leave Uvula in a pit on their way back to Triboar trail. Arrival in Phandalin and the Sleeping Giant rumble From The Eating Cave and Welcome to Phandalin. Upon arrival in Phandalin, Grok learned about the "Red Brands"—a gang of unsavory characters causing trouble in town. As the Tresendar family line once called this city home, it is likely Grok took personal offense to the group's existence. His actions later that evening further support this. While the party rested that evening in Daran Edermath's Apple Orchard, Grok, Jass, and the newest human party member, Kuro, made their way to the Sleeping Giant. The Sleeping Giant was a tavern known to be frequented by a rougher crowd, including the Red Brands. Details of what transpired inside the tavern vary, but it appears the Red Brands began the fight (after a few rounds of gambling with Grok and company)... and Grok, Jass, and Kuro finished it. Multiple bodies were left inside and outside the tavern, with the last remaining Red Brand left running screaming into the night... in the direction of the ruins of Tresendar Manor. When Grok, Jass, and Kuro returned to the orchard, they discovered the Red Brands had sent several members to ambush the rest of the party. After discovering the bodies of several Red Brands on his property, their host asked the party not to return after that evening. In progress: mini reports showing the story from Grok's perspective. In His Own Words I go by "Grok." I'm a half-orc from the Tresendar family of Old Phandalin—at least, that's my mother's side. I don't talk about my father's side, so don't ask. Also, just because my maternal side is human, don't assume I like any of you. Humans are weak and petty, and I want nothing to do with you. All I need is my whiskey and traveling companion, Jass. I was sent to a monastery to spare my father the embarrassment of my existence. Resentment for this shunning, as well as realizing the relative cheapness of life, has caused me to sway toward a chaotic evil alignment. Life's more interesting (and fun!) this way. Despite this, I pursued the Paladin path with everything I had. While I don't crusade in the name of good, per se, I do fight with zeal for my friends, and whatever I deem as "right" at the time being.